Amaterasu (The Primordials)
Amaterasu is a Nephesh, and is the Shinto Goddess of the Sun. She is one of Pagan's only children that wasn't corrupted. History Amaterasu was created by Pagan when he created his other children and like her siblings was attacked by Chaos, but luckily she was one of the few who managed to remain pure. After Pagan and the Archangels sealed Chaos away her father had her, Tsukuyomi, and Susanoo pose as corrupted children and spy on the Pantheons in what would one day be Asia. The Nephesh in Asia were informed by Pagan of the survival of more of their siblings in what would become Northern Europe, including Hades, Prometheus, Artemis, and Thor. Present Day Amaterasu, along with Susanoo and Tsukuyomi were called to a meeting by Thor to inform them of Odin's plan. Amaterasu suggested that Pagan be informed. When Odin appeared and attacked the group Amaterasu fought using her Sun Manipulation, but when he gained reinforcements from Crowley and a group of high tier demons the Pure Nephesh had to flee with Amaterasu blinding their enemies with sunlight. Amaterasu was the first of the Nephesh to eavesdrop on Pagan's conversation with Thor, claiming that she was testing the door's durability when discovered and accepting the offer of asylum into Heaven and almost constantly pranking the angels, helping to liven up Heaven a bit. Personality Powers & Abilities Amaterasu, as a true Nephesh, holds a great deal of power, enough to be superior to a single Leviathan or a few fallen Seraphim. * Immortality: Amaterasu, like all of her siblings, has the potential to live forever and has existed since the Leviathan were created. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Amaterasu is unharmed by conventional weaponry, and most supernatural weapons, she can, however, be harmed and killed by stronger beings and divine weapons. * Solar Manipulation: Amaterasu can generate and use sunlight in blasts of light that depending on intensity can either blind or harm those subjected to it. * Cosmic Awareness: As a true Nephesh, Amaterasu holds a great deal of knowledge about the universe, more than any member of Pantheons or angel beside the Archangels and Metatron. * Super Strength: Amaterasu, as a Nephesh, has a great deal of strength, enough to fight and potentially kill a low tier Leviathan given enough time. * Day Empowerment: Amaterasu is at her strongest during the daytime, specifically Midday. * Teleportation: Amaterasu can teleport once she generates enough light for that purpose, however, this takes time. Vulnerabilities Amaterasu, as a true Nephesh, holds her full power and is superior to pagan deities, but she still has some weaknesses. * Primordial Beings: As the strongest beings in creation, they can kill Amaterasu. * Demiurge: As the offspring of a Primordial Being and a human, they can kill Amaterasu. * Archangels: Even though Amaterasu's powers never weakened, she is still significantly weaker than an archangel, and they can kill her with ease. * Archreaper: Malthael is able to instantly kill any being weaker than an Archangel, Eldritch Horror, or Horsemen, and therefore is able to kill any Nephesh. * Divine Weapons: The weapons of Heaven and her pure siblings can kill her. * Pagan Symbol: After Chaos corrupted most of the Nephesh, all of Pagan's children were given this weakness, even the pure ones so it wouldn't raise suspicion if they were unaffected by it. Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Alive Category:Nephesh Category:The Primordials Category:Fanon Characters